puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure chest
: For the various furniture items capable of storing PoE, see the "Chests (PoE storage)" section within the list of storage furniture. : For the purely decorative (i.e., non-functional) furniture item, see the "Treasure chest" entry within the page of furniture items beginning with "T". : For the "broken" model of the decorative treasure chest, see the "Broken chest" entry within the page of furniture items beginning with "B". Atlantean chests Sunken box, Ancient locker, and Antediluvian chest are available by Treasure Hauling or defeating citadels in Atlantis outposts. Upon booty division, the container will be "opened" and its contents will be split among the crew based on their puzzle performance. Additionally, a large percentage of the treasure chests will be reserved for the ship's deed holder. *Sunken boxes are the most common and contain the lowest valued items. *Ancient lockers will provide slightly better items, but are more difficult to obtain. *Antediluvian chests are rare, but will hold the highest-quality items. Items that are unique to Atlantis will be in "new" condition. This includes Atlantean furniture as well as clothing with an atlantean color. Regular furniture has only 50 decay points instead of the usual 100. All other items, including broken bottles have only 10 days left before turning to dust or rags. Haunted chests Haunted chests are found in the Haunted Seas, where they are treasure hauled after defeating attacking forces. *Chests are very rare in the Haunted Seas. *You are more likely to find a chest from treasure hauling a sunken ship rather than from a graveyard. Cursed chests Cursed chests are found in the Cursed Isles, where they are foraged after defeating attacking forces. *Bone boxes occupy a 1x1 space on the foraging board. They are by far the most common, but contain the lowest valued items. *Fetish jars occupy a 2x2 space on the foraging board. They will provide slightly better items, but are more difficult to obtain. *Cursed chests occupy a 3x2 space on the foraging board. They are rare and very hard to clear from the board, but will hold the highest-quality items. Expedition chests Expedition chests are found while foraging during a buried treasure expedition. Like the cursed chests above, they exist in the same sizes as standard foraging chests, but they contain only pieces of eight and not items. *Strong boxes occupy a 1x1 space on the foraging board. *Ship's lockers occupy a 2x2 space on the foraging board. *Treasure chests occupy a 3x2 space on the foraging board. Notes These boxes can only originate from their respective voyage types; but it is possible to receive Atlantis, Cursed Isles, and Haunted Seas type chests from regular pillages. They can be awarded as part of the booty received from winning against player controlled vessels on their trip back from a successful sea monster hunt; or from a brigand or barbarian vessel that defeated a player-controlled vessel holding these chests prior to the engagement. The booty division of chests awarded outside of sea monster hunts is exactly the same, with a ratio of boxes being set aside for the vessel owner to be opened from the booty after the division to the other crewmates. Category:Commodities